elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Godling
The Phoenixborn will eventually reach the rank of Godling and start at rank 0. As they perform divine feats and gain followers, they will gain progress towards their godling rank and obtain various boons along the way. If they lose followers or suffer divine scrutiny, their godling rank goes down. Every rank is worth 10 divinity points which can be spent on any boon and can be stored up to save for later. If their rank would go down, they must lose boons to equal out the difference with what they lost. Divinity Point Cost Godling Power The measure of an ascending god's power before they're considered a bonifde deity. Your godling power is similar to your character level in that it is an arbitruary metric to generally indicate how much raw, divine power you possess. Creatures without any divinity in them have a Godling Power of 0 while those with divine power have a Godling Power of at least 1. There is no maximum to Godling Power. Obtaining Godling Power Each boon you take grants you godling power. The amount of power it provides depends on the type of boon it is. A minor boon grants 1 godling power, 2 for moderate and 3 for major. Using Godling Power After accumulating enough godling power, you can manifest your immense divine power into something extroadinary. After every 10 godling power you accrue, you gain an exemplary boon. Alternatively, you may gain a minor and moderate boon or a major boon for free. If you take a non-exemplary boon, those boons do not contribute to your godling power. Boons Minor *'Adaptable' You are immune to prolonged effects of the natural elements. The coldest winter cannot frostbite you, you could rest on a volcano's edge unharmed by the heat, a desert's extreme heat can't affect you and you breathe the thin air of the highest mountain ranges normally. *'Ageless' You become ageless *'All-Tongue' You can comprehend, speak and read all standard languages. *'Artisan' You gain the ability to instantly identify any item you touch including its name, materials used to make it and what magical effects it provides, if any. *'Ascetic' Gain immunity to blinded, deafened, paralyzed and stunned *'Atavist '''You have an unlimited number of reactions to perform attacks of opportunity *'Attunement''' You may attune to an unlimited number of items *'Balmic' Become immune to all poisons and diseases * Breathless You no longer require to breathe and have advantage during Constitution saving throws against respiratory ailments. *'Celeborne' Gain immunity to curses. Additionally, your touch abolishes curses on most cursed items *'Citation' You receive visions of all mortal creature's last moments before their death when gazing upon dead bodies *'Complexion '''Your face and body shed any imperfections you once had and become flawless, making you highly attractive. You gain advantage on Charisma ability checks when dealing with members of the opposite sex that have elements of likeliness or sexuality to the conversation. *'Divine Sense''' You gain the ability to perceive the alignment of all creatures you can see. Additionally, you are able to sense the presence of any divine related objects and creatures within 120ft of you. *'Druidic' You permanently gain the benefits of the spells: Speak With Animals and Speak With Plants. All beasts and plants regard you as a friend unless your actions prove otherwise. *'Endurance' You no longer require rest and are immune to exhaustion *'Feyborne' Gain immunity to charm and frightened *'Forbearing' You no longer require sustenance, but may still indulge in it *'Fortunate' Once per short rest, gain a d20 bardic inspiration die *'Fleet-Foot' You ignore the effects of difficult terrain. Additionally, standing up from prone costs you no movement *'Glimmer' Your body constantly radiates bright light within 15ft and dim-light within 60ft *'Immovable' You are considered size Gargantuan when another creature attempts to grapple you or you are moved forcefully. *'Immutable Form' You are immune to any spell or effect that would alter your physical form or petrify you *'Inclemency' You can calm or bring about non-extreme weather such as rainfall, dusty winds, swashing waves, etc. The area you’re able to effect must be at least 500x500ft and no larger than 1 mile nor can you affect the same area for more than 24 hours until one week has passed. *'Inscrutable' You are immune to any effect that would sense your emotions or read your thoughts. Additionally, no other creature can telepathically speak to you unless you wish it. *'Knowledgeable' The number of spells you know or can have prepared is increased by 4 *'Lifesense' You perceive the location, presence, quantity and size of all living mortal creatures within 60ft of you, including those behind non-magical obstructions such as a wall, floor or ceiling. You can distinguish creatures you're familiar from others with this sensory information. *'Largess' As a bonus action, you may touch another creature and transfer any number of hit points from yourself to the other creature. You cannot bring yourself below 1 hit point this way. *'Perspicacious' You have advantage during Perception checks *'Raiment' Choose up to one weapon and up to one armor that you're proficient with. As a free action, you can summon or dismiss the selected items which you immediately don when summoning them, if able. *'Reaper '''Creatures that reach 0 hit points after an attack you perform against them don't perform death saving throws and instantly die *'Regrowth''' After performing a short rest, you regain any lost limbs or body parts that you have lost *'Reprieved' Whenever you roll hit dice during a rest, the result becomes its maximum if it is lower. If the roll is 6 or greater, you regain double the normal amount of hit points for that roll. *'Seducer' You have advantage during Persuasion checks *'Seraphim' Gain the ability to detect the presence, size, quantity and direction of all evil aligned creatures within 300ft of you *'Solarborne' You always know when a lie is spoken to you * Staved Soul You are immune to any spell or effect that would instantly kill you, such as Power Word: Kill. *'Stupor' You have advantage on death saving throws and reroll any critical failures during a death saving throw *'Summoning' When choosing this boon, define a summoning ritual. This may be a sacrifice of some sort, a lengthy incantation or whatever you choose. Regardless of the activity you choose, the ritual requires 10 minutes to perform. You can teach others this ritual which enables you to sense that you're being summoned while on the same plane of existence and you learn of who is summoning you. You may teleport to the location of the ritual after it has been completed. *'Telepathic' You gain telepathy 60ft. The creature must comprehend the language you speak to it for it to understand you. Additionally, the creature can telepathically talk back to you if it speaks in a language you comprehend. *'Truesight' Gain truesight 30ft. *'Unfettered' You have advantage during grapple and disarm checks. Additionally, you can use your action to automatically escape a grapple or break free of any restraint such as manacles. * Unseen Your footsteps do not leave tracks or trails unless you wish it and you can't be detected or targeted by divination magic that would locate you such as scrying *'Waymaker' Mechanical devices automatically open for you (doors, windows, chests, etc) if you wish it even if they’re locked by non-magical means *'Wicked' Gain the ability to detect the presence, size, quantity and direction of all good aligned creatures within 300ft of you. Moderate *'Adroit '''Choose a skill which you're proficient with. You double your proficiency bonus when performing checks with the chosen skill. You can choose this boon multiple times up to four. *'Bulwark''' Gain immunity to critical attacks, wounds and injuries *'Cantrip Adept' Pick a cantrip that you know. It’s casting time becomes a bonus action and no longer requires somatic or verbal components to cast. *'Changeling' You gain the ability to alter your physical form into any appearance that is the same size as your natural form. For example, as a human you could transform into another human. *'Celerity '''Up to three times every short rest, you may automatically have a hostile creature performing an attack against you to miss before they perform the attack. Alternatively if the hostile creature forces you to perform a dexterity saving throw, you automatically succeed it. *'Destroyer''' Your critical attacks cause the target’s armor to automatically suffer one level of item degradation. *'Elemental Immunity' Gain immunity to a magical damage type of your choice that isn’t force. You can take this boon multiple times up to four. *'Energy Lave' Choose sunlight or darkness. For every minute you spend in the chosen area, you regain hit points by rolling your hit die. However, you can no longer regain hit points or stave exhaustion while resting in the opposite area. *'Enlightened '''You have advantage during Arcana, History, Nature, Medicine, Religion checks where you would recall any information *'Exuberant''' Choose an ability score that is one of your three highest scores. It becomes 24 and so does its maximum. *'Fisticuffs' Your unarmed attacks deal an additional 1d6 bludgeoning damage and overcome magical resistances *'Flight' Gain the ability to fly either through magical means or wings. You have flying speed equal to your movement speed. *'Focused' You maintain concentration through unconscious or incapacitated conditions and you don't need to make concentration checks when taking under 50 damage *'Impudent' You gain an additional bonus action and reaction during combat *'Inquisitor' You detect anything within 30ft of you that you’re attempting to find and is intended to be hidden even by magical means. This includes traps, objects, hidden pathways, etc. *'Keen' Your current and maximum Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma ability scores increase by 2. *'Martial Prowess' You can efficiently dual wield any melee weapon together, including two-handed weapons *'Mighty Jump' Your jump distance is increased by 1,000 ft. Additionally, you do not take fall damage from heights of 1,000 ft or less. If you would take fall damage from greater heights, you ignore the first 1,000 ft when determining fall damage. You reach the peak of any jump by the end of your movement before falling at the start of your next turn. You must spend all of that turn's movement falling if you fall a distance greater than your movement speed which you land by the end of it. *'Mystic' You gain an additional 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th spell slot *'Placidity' Choose a spell you know with concentration. It no longer requires concentration, but the first instance of the spell immediately ends if you cast it again. You can take this boon any number of times. *'Probing' You have the ability to lightly survey the minds of all creatures within 1,000ft of you. As an action, you can make a simple and brief request, no longer than a sentence, to detect if any creature within range possesses knowledge that can answer your request. You instantly learn of this creature's location and presence. *'Prowess' Your current and maximum Strength, Dexterity and Constitution ability scores increase by 2 *'Quick Recover' Once per short rest, you may have any number of creatures within 60ft of you regain 30 hit points *'Reposed' After performing a short rest, you gain the effects of a long rest *'Safeguard' All allies within 30ft of you automatically succeed on their death saving throws when required to perform them *'Save Mastery' Pick a saving throw. Your proficiency is doubled when performing the chosen saving throw *'Scrutiny '''As a bonus action, you can learn the alignment, ability scores, current and maximum hit points, level or CR, passive abilities, spoken languages, condition immunities, damage resistances, immunities and vulnerabilities of any creature that you can see. You cannot use this against creatures of CR higher than your level. *'Spell Mastery''' Choose a level 1 spell that you already know or can prepare to become a cantrip which is cast at its lowest level when cast as a cantrip *'Steadfast' You no longer provoke attacks of opportunity *'Stride' Your movement speed is doubled. Additionally, you gain even more speed equal to half of your movement speed, rounded up, whenever you perform the Dash action. *'Tenacious' You are immune to the unconscious condition unless you wish it. When reaching 0 hit points, you remain conscious but still perform death saving throws at the start of your turns. Success does nothing, but a 20 returns you to 1 hit point. After 3 death failures, you die. *'Weapon Radiance' All of your weapon attacks deal an additional 2d8 radiant or necrotic damage (choose when taking this boon) *'Zeal '''Whenever you perform an Initiative roll, your initiative result is replaced by your dexterity score if it is lower than your dexterity score. *'Zenith''' Your proficiency bonus increases by 1 Major *'Aetherling' Gain an additional 9th level spell slot. You must have at least one 9th level spell slot to take this boon. *'Assiduous' Double your proficiency with your spell save DC *'Blitz' When you perform the attack action, you attack one additional time as part of that action *'Bodily Radiance' Whenever you are hit by a melee weapon attack, the assailant suffers 4d6 radiant damage *'Incorporeal Movement '''You gain the ability to move through solid objects and creatures as if they were difficult terrain. You take 5 (1d10) force damage if you end your turn inside an object. *'Indignation Your weapon attacks deal additional damage equal to your proficiency bonus *'''Panacea As a full round action, you may have any number of creatures within 30ft of you be cleansed of all ailments, diseases, exhaustion and poisons. Additionally, those affected gain advantage on their first attack roll, saving throw and skill test within the next minute *'Paradigm' Choose a saving throw which you're proficient with. While within 30ft of you, you may designate any number of creatures to gain advantage during saving throws of the chosen type *'Planar Recall '''Choose a location on your original plane of existence which you're attuned to. As an action, you can planar teleport any number of willing creatures within 15ft of you to that location while on another plane of existence. After you do so, you suffer one level of exhaustion. *'Savage''' Your attacks deal critical damage on roll results of 17-20. Additionally, natural 20’s deal x3 damage instead of x2 *'Splendor' Creatures of opposite alignment as yours suffer 3d8 radiant (if good) or necrotic (if evil) damage when they begin their turn within 15ft of you. If you're of neutral alignment, you must choose good or evil when taking this boon. *'Telekinesis' You can cast Telekinesis as a free action on objects *'Theorist' Learn any spell which you can cast once every week. You must have a 5th level spell slot in order to take this boon *'Vigor' At the start of each of your turns, gain temporary hit points equal to your hit dice amount *'War Idol' You emit a divine aura enabling any number of creatures within 60ft of you to gain a +1 bonus to their AC and all attack rolls and saving throws they perform *'Wukong' When you perform an attack action, your melee weapon attack reach is extended by an additional 15ft, becomes a cone and targets all creatures within your range. Targets within the extended area are dealt your weapon damage as force damage and they cannot be dealt damage from sources other than your weapon's base damage such as weapon imbuements, spell effects or class features. Exemplary *'Arcane Savant '''Whenever you deal damage with any of your spells, you can choose a number of dice equal to the spell level to become their maximum result after rolling for the spell's damage *'Bile You can have any number of creatures within 30ft of you become afflicted by your bile presence. This effect passes through obstacles and doesn't require line of sight. At the start of each affected creature's turns, they suffer necrotic damage equal to your proficiency bonus and their maximum hit points is reduced by that amount. After performing a long rest, affected creatures can attempt to recover the reduced maximum by succeeding on a Constitution save DC 20. *'Convoke '''As an action, you gain the ability to summon forth up to ten of your clergymen who willingly answer your call for aid. Up to five followers appear instantly in unoccupied spaces adjacent to you, or near you, while the rest appear at the start of your next turn in the same way. The followers that answer your call must be from the same plane of existence that you’re currently on. Their summoning lasts for 1 hour or until you dismiss them. You cannot use this boon more than once every long rest. *'Dreadful Gaze At the start of each of your turns, choose a good or neutral aligned creature that you can see within 60ft of you. The target must succeed a Wisdom save DC 16 or become paralyzed until the start of your next turn. Creatures with CR higher than your level are immune to this effect. *'Exhuberance' Once every long rest, you can use your action to regain a number of hit points equal to half of your maximum *'Expertise' You become proficient in all skills *'Legendary Action' You gain one legendary action which can be used at the end of any other creature's turn. You cannot use more than one legendary action until the start of each of your turns. Choose weapon attack or spell when taking this boon. If you choose weapon attack, you must also choose a weapon you're proficient with when taking this boon which you can perform a single attack with it as the legendary action. If you choose spell, you must also choose a spell you know or have prepared with casting time no longer than a standard action when taking this boon which you can cast as the legendary action. *'Legendary Resistance' Automatically succeed a failed saving throw up to three times every long rest *'Limited Spell Immunity' Become immune to all spells of 3rd level and lower from a school of magic of your choice unless you wish to be affected *'Magical Resistance' You have advantage during saving throws against magical spells and magical effects. *'Magus' You no longer require material components to cast your spells *'Marvel '''One of your highest ability scores and its maximum becomes 30 *'Non-Magical Resistance''' Become resistant to non-magical damage *'Resuscitation' Choose a location which you are attuned to. Whenever you would die, you instead go to 1 hit point and instantly teleport to the attuned location. Additionally, you suffer the effects of level 5 exhaustion and cannot regain hit points or cast spells while you suffer these effects. After every 24 hours, the effects of exhaustion decrease by one level until gone. If you would die while under these effects, you cannot benefit from this boon and truly die. *'Surging Strike' Your weapon attacks target all other adjacent creatures to your target and overcome all damage resistances *'Teleportation' You learn the spell Misty Step and it becomes a cantrip with no required components Category:Homebrew System